SHELTER found in Remnant
by 98kazer
Summary: Rin's pod has been wondering space for 7 years and at last it has found another planet with intelligent life, can Earth's last surviving human find Shelter in the world of Remnant? (Rin is altered to be 16 years old when arriving in remnant for story convenience.) ONESHOT. Porter Robinson's Shelter X RWBY. Cover Image is not mine.


**A New Home**

Drifting off in the darkness of space, a pod carrying the last hope of the planet earth sleeps.

The pod has been drifting for 7 years and the young girl inside has reached the delicate age of 16 yet the girl still sleeps, no– she wasn't sleeping but contained in a gilded cage made by a father who hopes that another planet teeming with intelligent life does truly exist, and a hope that life would take good care of his daughter who he himself contained in a virtual paradise.

This parent's hope has still not yet been answered for 7 years. The girl who should be growing to be at the prime of her life is slowly withering away, skin and bones with only the pod's life preservation mechanisms keeping her alive, but soon it will run out, the girl would wake only to find the emptiness of space and die a slow agonizing death.

But that future will not happen for the pod has a function equipped unto it by the loving parent of the sleeping girl sleeping inside a pod. A planet scanner, experimental and not yet tested, only the determination and the prayer of a desperate father made it work and it has been scanning hundreds of planets for any signs of life for the last 7 years.

At last, the prayer has been answered, life has been detected by the pod.

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETECTED LIFE SIGNS ON PLANET NO.897…_**

**_SCANNING FOR INTELLIGENT LIFE…_**

**_SCANNING…_**

**_SCAN COMPLETE._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETECTED DNA SIMILAR TO HUMANS._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETECTED DNA SIMILAR TO ANIMALS._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETECTED UNKOWN LIFE._**

**_SCANNING IF PLANET NO.897 IS HOSPITABLE FOR EARTH-BASED HUMAN LIFE._**

**_SCANNING…_**

**_SCAN COMPLETE._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETERMINED PLANET NO. 897 TO BE HOSPITABLE FOR EARTH-HUMAN LIFE._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R PROCESSING PLAN OF ACTION._**

**_PROCESSING…_**

**_PROCESS COMPLETE._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETERMINED TO LAND ON PLANET NO.897_**

**_SCANNING PLANET LANDMASS_**

**_SCANNING…_**

**_SCAN COMPLETE._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETECTED SAFE LANDMASS FOR POD LANDING._**

**_PREPARATION FOR ATMOSPHERIC ENTRY IN PROGRESS…_**

**_PREPARATION COMPLETE._**

**_PREPARING SAFETY PROTOCOLS FOR SUBJECT: RIN…_**

**_PREPARATION COMPLETE._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R COMMENCING ATMOSPHERIC ENTRY IN_**

**_3…_**

**_2…_**

**_1…_**

* * *

Meanwhile in the prestigious school of hunters known as Beacon Academy, a certain professor and his assistant are having a discussion in his office.

"Ozpin, you and Oobleck have been spending too much on coffee and I've had it, you will either cut down on your coffee budget or I will QUIT!"

"Please Glynda, you have to understand, Coffee is the only thing that keeps both of us going to do our work, you wouldn't want me to slow down on handling the academy would you?"

Or maybe an argument. The fuming blonde professor of Beacon academy is currently scolding the man that owns said academy due to too much coffee spending, one would think of how much coffee the headmaster of beacon academy and his fellow coffee-loving employee drink everyday to make the academy's budget in danger.

Glynda was about to show that she wasn't kidding around with ultimatum noticed an unknown object coming down from the sky and her jaw dropped to what she saw. The headmaster noticing that his assistant's attention was caught by something, looked to where her gaze was directed to, which was behind him and at the sky.

He then proceeded to be slack-jawed along with his assistant as they noticed an object, the size of an elevator make entry from the sky and when they thought it would crash down to the ground, it proceeded to deploy a parachute and softly landed near the Emerald forest.

"Contact Oobleck and tell him to meet us in the Bullhead hangars immediately after he prepare some tools for investigation, I'll prepare the first-year team: CFVY as the scouting party."

"on it professor, and don't think the previous discussion is over."

"I had hoped you would forget about that…"

The headmaster of Beacon whispered to avoid being heard by the blonde professor.

"I heard that!"

It failed.

* * *

"Team CFVY has reported that the object seems to be some kind of container"

Professor Glynda Goodwitch reported to her superior of the situation. In the Bullhead, the headmaster and two of his professors are judging the current situation. The object they saw was reported to be a container but if it's a container, then what was inside?

"is it safe to approach?" was the question asked by the green-haired coffee addict prof– doctor Oobleck.

"hang on… yes, other than the heat it's emitting due to coming down from above the sky, it has no other dangerous elements."

"interesting, this object came down from high above the sky you said? But that is impossible, by unknown reasons, dust don't work when nearly exiting the world so how?"

"that's why we're here, to get some answers." Answered Headmaster Ozpin.

The transport fast approached the area of where the object landed, Team CFVY awaited them with the leader Coco greeting the 3 superiors.

"Hey professors–"

"AND Doctor." The Intellectual Professor corrected.

"And doctor, good to see you all here, the weird pod is over there guarded by Yatsu and Fox while Bun bun's taking pictures of it."

"Thank you miss Adel for your team's good work."

Professor Goodwitch told the young leader without any change of expressions but if one looks hard enough, they would see a small warm smile… which was noticed by her fellow colleagues so she immediately returned to her neutral expression and gave orders to the team of first years.

"We'll handle it from here, go back to Beacon using our Bullhead but don't spread any information regarding this or there WILL BE consequences."

The Currently only female professor in the area warned the stylish huntress-in-training. It was no joke that if anyone important were to know of this unknown object's existence, it would cause a load of trouble, trouble that would cause a lot of paperwork which she doesn't want to deal with when she had enough on her plate with being an assistant to the Beacon Academy's Headmaster and being a combat instructor to Teenagers.

When Team CFVY left to go back to Beacon and the cost was secure, they began their investigation after the pod cooled down. The head of this investigation was none other than Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck while headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda assisted him in his investigations.

"Amazing, the mechanism of this machine is very unique and no signs of it coming from any company or government in Remnant, I daresay that even Atlas would be wondering what it is." the good doctor told in wonder on the machine.

"Bartholomew" called the white-haired Headmaster. "What did you discover?"

"It seems to be a life-preservation pod, judging by the large oxygen tanks I saw inside and the liquid I tested which contained vital vitamins for a human being to function properly but I can't tell what it is preserving due to that thick aluminum alloy covering the front part where the life signs I've been detecting should be."

"is there anyway to open up the pod without endangering the life signs inside?" Professor Goodwitch asked, concern and cautiousness are fairly obvious on her face and demeanor.

"I'm afraid not." Replied Doctor Oobleck, a serious aura surrounding the commonly coffee powered professor. "not without the possibility of endangering the life inside. I would recommend calling only General Ironwood and inform him about this, I emphasize ONLY for trouble will come brewing if the council hears about this."

The headmaster thought about the pros and cons of that suggestion but before any decisions could be made, the pod started making noises. Experience took over and all three adults were immediately in a fighting stance, ready to attack at any moment's notice if the pod was going to do something harmful, thankfully it did not. Instead, a mechanical female voice was heard.

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R SCANNING FOR ANY DAMAGES TO THE UNIT._**

**_SCANNING…_**

**_SCAN COMPLETE._**

**_MINOR DAMAGES DETECTED._**

**_NO CRITICAL DAMAGE._**

**_SCANNING FOR NEARBY LIFE SIGNS._**

**_SCANNING…_**

**_SCAN COMPLETE._**

**_3 NEARBY LIFE SIGNS DETECTED._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R DETERMINING IF DETECTED LIFE SIGNS ARE OF INTELLIGENT LIFE._**

…

The three life signs the mechanical voice detected were currently feeling tense, not knowing what to do, the female professor asked the headmaster.

"Professor… what should we do?" Whispered the female huntress turned educator.

"it said that is was determining if the three of us are of intelligent life, let's try and see if we can make the pod determine that we're the intelligent life its been looking for but don't let your guard down, anything can happen in this situation. Headmaster Ozpin replied in the same speaking manner as Glynda.

But it seems their whispering was all for naught, for the machine heard their conversation.

**_LANGUAGE SIMILAR TO THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE HAS BEEN DETECTED._**

**_UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R HAS DETERMINED THE THREE LIFE SIGNS HAVE INTELLIGENCE._**

"…well, that was easy." Said by the good doctor, the two other individuals were about to speak up when the next words that came out of the machine got their attention.

**_VIDEO MESSAGE LANGUAGE ADJUSTMENTS IN PROGRESS…_**

**_ADJUSTMENTS COMPLETE._**

**_ATTENTION LIFE SIGNS: ACTIVATING VIDEO PLAYBACK._**

**_PLEASE PAY ATTENTION._**

Silence reigned the area for a few moments, the n came static noises, then a screen opened out of side of the pod then finally, an image of a man came in.

_"Hello, my name is Kenshin Fujikawa, I come from a world called Earth"_

Shock and surprise littered across the three adults near the pod, a different world that holds other human beings! By the two brothers this is amazing!

Is what they all had in their minds but that was all halted when they heard what the man said on the screen next.

_"and by the time you're hearing this, it has already been destroyed by a disaster class meteor."_

A newly discovered world destroyed before they could even make contact with it, if they could even make contact with it in the first place. It was disheartening to know a world teeming with life was snuffed out by natural causes and made a some of the adults present shiver in fear, what if it was their world that faced the disaster that destroyed this world called Earth? Before anymore negative thoughts could be formed that would attract Grimm, the oldest individual of the group spoke up.

"enough, before we form anymore negative thoughts in our minds that would attract the creatures of Grimm, let's listen to this man and then we can think, he must have a story for making this recording in the first place.

""Yes Headmaster.""

As the headmaster calmed down his subordinates, they proceeded to listen to the recording further.

_"I know it is hard to believe but all the proof you'll need is in this pod, this machine before you is called The **S**heltered **H**aven **E**arth's** L**ast **T**ransient **E**instein **R**ace. Or **S.H.E.L.T.E.R** for short."_

**S.H.E.L.T.E.R**? judging by the name, it seems that Oobleck was right, the pod does contain something, or someone and the Ozpin was the first one to suspect what it contained. It broke his heart just thinking about it. The recording continued.

_"Inside **S.H.E.L.T.E.R** rests my hopes, my dreams, everything I have and will ever have… my one and only Daughter, Rin, the last living being of my World."_

Upon that revelation, what the veteran huntsmen suspected was proven true, both Glynda and Bartholomew showed a bitter face, hanging their heads low, Ozpin hid it well but if someone looks hard enough, he too wore a saddened scowl.

_"I beg of you, please take good care of my daughter, you can have whatever is in this pod but please hear not of a dead man's plea but of a loving father… give my daughter the love and care she deserves, I'm already dead so the only thing I have left is hope... hope that my daughter would grow into a fine lady, hope that she will someday find a new home, hope that she would make new and happy memories…"_

At this point, the man– no, the father on the screen was openly weeping while begging to the viewers of the recording to grant his dying wish, to take care of his greatest, one and only treasure, his daughter. One of the professors, was greatly affected by this, it was Glynda Goodwitch covering her mouth as to prevent someone from noticing her sobbing but her efforts of hiding her emotional state was pointless when the woman can't hide the tears she's shedding. Both men who knew the weeping professor chose to ignore what they saw and look ignorant to protect the woman's pride.

As the recording stopped playing, a familiar mechanical voice was heard once again.

_**DEACTIVATING ATMOSPHERIC HEAT SHIELD.**_

A hissing sound was heard as the pod slowly revealed the passenger within and it was a heartbreaking sight to all. A very thin little girl was resting in the pod, long pink disheveled hair, only an obviously old white dress covered her thin body and it was pretty obvious that she has long outgrown the white dress, gods, how long has she been traveling in this machine? And on her back, several chords and wires were connected to her, it's highly suspected that these chords were the reason that she's still alive at this point. Glynda Goodwitch wanted to hold the frame of the girl and immediately transport her to the nearest hospital but a thick glass was preventing her to do so. Then as the three adults once again heard the mechanical voice of this S.H.E.L.T.E.R machine.

_**DEACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOLS.**_

_**PLEASE TOUCH THE SCREEN TO ENABLE RETRIEVAL OF SUBJECT: RIN.**_

_**AWAITING RESPONSE.**_

"What should we do Headmaster?"

asked the coffee obsessed professor waiting for an answer, he didn't need to wait long.

"fulfill a father's final wish."

"but who should take care of her? It would be in bad taste if a man were to adopt her when she lost a loving father."

The question was answered within a heartbeat by Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll adopt her."

"are you sure Glynda? As the headmaster of beacon, I know your work ethics, you are always busy doing work, can you handle being a guardian too?"

"I've spent years teaching children, I've interacted with them, I've watched them grow into fine young men and women, this won't be a problem to me."

"this is different Glynda, this girl has lost her world, and she is younger than any student you've taught, so I ask again, are you sure of this?"

"…"

The female professor was made to stop and think, could she really raise a child? She asked herself this several times in a span of a few seconds then she remembered the face of the man in the video. Desperate, saddened, Despair was weighing his shoulders greatly, only a slight glimmer of hope gave him strength to carry it all. A hope that someone would take care of her daughter. She found her answer.

"I'm sure Ozpin."

"Very well"

The Professor-soon-to-be-parent slowly approached the pod and placed her hand on the screen where the recording of a late father was once playing. It took a few seconds, but the mechanical voice soon responded to the hand that was placed on the screen.

_**SCANNING…**_

_**SCANNING COMPLETE.**_

_**UNIT S.H.E.L.T.E.R NOW DEACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOLS.**_

_**DEACTIVATION COMPLETE.**_

_**OPENING POD IN**_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

*hiss*

As the pod slowly opened, the three adults could now clearly see the last survivor of a dead planet, the chords and wires connected to her back automatically detached off her back, back to the artificial reality within the machine, the sleeping girl's paradise was slowly breaking and on the girl's pad, she noticed something… the days of having never received a message had reset and she got a new message, as she opened the message, her eyes slowly closed without her control and she was losing consciousness but before completely succumbing to sleep, she saw a glimpse of what the message contained.

_"Good morning Rin, it's time to wake up!"_

* * *

Hi! Hello! And welcome!

I just couldn't resist making this one shot, I love Porter Robinson's Shelter and I love the world Monty Oum created, I have some issues with it's current story but that won't stop me from still loving it.

now... this is a oneshot, so a hope of me changing this from Complete to Ongoing would be slim but if there ever comes a time where I would want to create a new chapter for this, my plan would be to make Rin a Techno Genius and be Beacon's greatest Tech Scientist, she won't become a huntress, but she will obtain a semblance, to make explanation easier, here's a profile of her.

Name: Rin "Goodwitch" Fujikawa

age: (during this chapter) 16 l (during RWBY Canon timeline) 17 nearing 18

Occupation: Mech/Tech Engineer/Scientist

Semblance: Technokinesis (the ability to manipulate and hack in to machines, understand their components and dive into their cybernetic cores,)

Nickname: Cyber Witch

Achievements: responsible for improving the cybernetics of several of Remnant's technology, awarded as the youngest graduate of the Engineering and Science courses, responsible for customizing the cyber security of beacon, invented and launched Remnant's first experimental satellite. invented the cyber arena (an arena that can construct digital codes into physical structures, allowing for a wide array of options for training, combat or tournaments)

Attitude: a closet mothercon, shy, positive thinker, introvert.

likes: her adoptive mother, her custom made Kimono, machines, comfy beds and pillows, swings, beaches, stuffed toys, quiet places, marshmallows, strawberries.

dislikes: looking up at the night sky, crowded places, falling or looking down from a high place, someone dirtying her Kimono, Broccoli

Appearance(indoors): her long hair is down, black sleeveless shirt and on the back of her shirt is her symbol: a completely white computer monitor screen wearing a witch's hate, thin brown mechanic's work gloves, dark blue hot pants with a black belt holding it together with the belt having white bold letters written on it: "CYBER WITCH", and black knee-high leather platform boots.

Appearance (outdoors): in honor of her previous home, she wears a traditional Japanese Kimono with a black background sakura trees and sakura flowers as its design, her long hair is down, and wooden sandals.

Appearance (formal events): same as outdoor appearance except her hair is done in an elegant two braided hairstyle connecting down to her nape to form a single braided ponytail with a sakura flower holding the ponytail together.

additional information: she is happy and joyous most of the time but she sometimes silently grieves for her home when she is alone. she doesn't know it but she has a hidden fan club consisting of a near equal amounts of male and female students of Beacon academy, females counts are slightly higher, the secret adviser of this fan club is professor Peter Port.

also, if anyone wants to make their own fanfics using this story as its starting line then go ahead, just PM me when you do.

and for now...

Bye bye! Thank you for reading! And have good day!


End file.
